The "Look Guys, Brown is Super Stable" Pact
) |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=128455 |date = February 27, 2016 |link2 = |termin = December 22, 2016 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The "Look Guys, Brown is Super Stable" Pact was an o( ) between Atlas, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, and The Sandstorm Confederacy. It was on February 27, 2016. It became defunct when GATO became the sole remaining signatory after TSC with Pax Corvus to create the Children of the Morrighan on August 28, 2016 and Atlas into GATO on December 22, 2016. The "Look Guys, Brown is Super Stable" Pact Preamble The alliances on the Brown Sphere recognize that color politics have always been a totally legitimate, not kind-of forced and unwelcome addition to the world. As such, they have come together in one of the most binding treaties written in Planet Bob's history to show the unprecedented stability and prosperity of the Brown sphere. Optional Non-Aggression In order to make sure that this stability stays well into the future, the below signatories agree that they will not attack each other under any circumstances, unless they want to. This clause applies to both offensive and defensive wars; both are strictly forbidden, unless the signatories choose to go to war, in which case they are allowed. Optional Intelligence With the goal of quickly identifying any threats to the Brown sphere, the signatories agree to share any pertinent intelligence that they might discover in the course of their investigations, or not. They will share this information promptly and via government channels, or slowly and via unofficial channels, or maybe not share it all, based on whatever they want to do. Optional Aid This treaty recognizes that prosperity for one alliance on Brown is prosperity for all alliances on Brown. As such, parties will make every, some, or no effort to aid each other in times of need or plenty. This includes a joint forum that might or might not be set up for the purposes of trading and tech deals, which all members are absolutely required to join or not join. Treaty Chaining The below signatories recognize that the tangled web of alliances might cause there to be tensions in the treaty. As such, they - hold on, forgot something in the title. Optional Treaty Optional Chaining There we go. As I was saying, these brave alliances realize that they might not always be able to honor this treaty with their many foreign commitments. As such, in the case of chained treaties, the below signatories may not honor this treaty, or may honor this treaty, or may conveniently misplace this treaty on their forums and then refuse to acknowledge it when people link to it, claiming that their signature has been faked and/or that the whole thing was a terrible nightmare. Optional Cancellation This treaty may be cancelled by any signatory with 48, 24, or 0 hours notice, or at any other time. Optional Signatures For the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The General Assembly DragonsPhyre, Assembly Chairman Overlord Wes, Minister of Foreign Affairs crv24, Minister of Domestic Affairs MTTezla, Minister of Optional Defense PravitelstvoRF, Minister of Finance For The Sandstorm Confederacy eXcessium - Tribal Elder ConRed - Elder of Finance Alex0827a - Elder of Travel Satan1612 - Elder of Organization veracity - Elder of War Kream - Semi-Retired Elder of Things Peonage - We Thought We'd Put His Name On Here, Because Reasons For Atlas Alexio15 Optional President of Atlas